It All Went Downhill From There
by 24Mentalistlover
Summary: The interrogation of Alan Wilson. *Warning* It may be a little graphic. "If there was one thing she learned from Jack, it was that people tend to take you seriously when you put a gun to their face."


_This is dedicated to Chantelle_Sarah and blueEyes206. Thanks for the encouragement guys :) _

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters, they belong to FOX.**

_For those who know me, I won't update until I get reviews...haha, so tell me what you think! :D_

* * *

That look on his face was infuriating. Wilson sat in a chair, smirking into the mirror, as if he was looking right at her. Every second that went by caused the rage inside her to grow, until it started to consume her. She can see all the people that died..all because of him.

She could see Larry's face clearly in her mind, and could feel her heart break, piece by piece. Larry did not deserve what happened to him...and he didn't deserve to be treated the way she treated him. She knew he loved her, but she thought she was incapable of loving again until...

Jack Bauer, who was dying a painful, agonizing death, thanks to Wilson. As she thinks about all the evil she witnessed today, Wilson continues to stare, smirking into the mirror. All of a sudden, the rage becomes to much for her to control. She can hear the door open, but pays no mind to it.

"Winston's on his way to pick up Wilson, you need to sign the transfer documents"

Renee stayed fixated on the man in front of her, taking a break to look at the documents Janis was holding out for her. Since Larry had been killed, Renee was made the Agent in Charge. The thought of this caused her anger to swell up again, and she looked up to meet Wilson's gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Renee couldn't answer Janis...her anger began to consume her, and she didn't want to take it out in her best friend. She turned away from her and walked over to the computers on the desk.

"What's going on?" Janis asked. She had seen this look on Renee's face one time before, when she was undercover with the Russians. She knew this look. It meant Renee was about to do something reckless.

"Get out of here Janis" She knew was she had to do, and didn't want her friend to be blamed for what she was about to do.

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out of here." Renee told her again.

"What are you doing?"

"Get out!" She didn't like to be this way, there was only one person who she needed to be angry at, and that bastard was going to get what he deserved.

"No, absolutely not, I'm staying right here, until Wilson is transferred." Janis told Renee, attempting to make a point. She knew Renee was damaged and refused to let her do anything she might regret.

Renee looked straight into Janis' eyes and knew there was nothing she could say to make Janis change her mind. It was the one quality she loved about her on a regular basis.

"Fine." Renee turned around and headed to the electronic lock, unholstering her gun as she walked. She gave Janis a chance to leave, if she didn't want to...well her loss then.

""What are you-Renee what are you doing?" Janis exclaimed as Renee slammed the heel of her Glock into the lock, causing it to malfunction.

Renee turned, and aimed her gun at her soon to be former best friend. "Put your hands over your head" She began to advance to Janis, weapon held high.

Janis scoffed. There was no way Renee would shoot her...or so she thought.

"I said do it now Janis!" Renee yelled. If there was one thing she learned from Jack today, it was that people tend to take you seriously when they have a gun in their face. She pulled out a pair of hand cuffs and passed them to Janis. "Secure your hands to that pole"

Janis took the cuffs, hesitating to put them on. "Now!" Renee yelled, sensing her hesitation.

"Okay, okay, okay, just calm down alright?" Janis told her as she secured herself to the pole as Renee instructed her to. Hoping she could change Renee's mind away from any horrible thing she was thinking of doing, she tried to reason with her.

"Renee please don't do this, please don't do this." She pleaded as Renee checked to make sure the cuffs were secure. Janis watched her walk away, her mind racing trying to figure out what she can say to make her change her mind.

"You've done your job, you arrested him, let the courts take it from here" She pleaded. "Stop this now...before its too late"

She watched as Renee took off her FBI jacket, looking numb. "Don't throw away you career, this is absolutely insane." Renee ignored her as she placed her jacket on the chair. She drew her badge from her back pocket and looked at it longingly. She remembered when this badge symboled the good in her life. It used to bring her such joy...and it brought her love at one point. Now as she gazed at it, she felt like it was judging her. She could see Larry's face, looking at her with love, during the brief blissful relationship they had before her time undercover. As she gazed at her badge, she felt as if it was mocking her for not saving Larry.

"Larry would not have wanted this." These words hit Renee right at the heart. This was something she knew, but was trying to push that thought outside her head. Hearing these words out loud made her furious. She looked at Janis and glared at her. Deep down she knew Janis just wanted to protect her, but at the moment, she just didn't care.

"Don't dishonor his death like this."

The words hung in the air over her. Renee felt the tears rush to her eyes, but refused to cry. She was tired of feeling weak and helpless. All day she had depended on either Larry or Jack to show her the way, and now...she had neither of them. They were both dead, thanks to the man sitting behind her.

She laid her badge down onto the desk gently, and slowly turned to look at the abomination in the next room.

* * *

**Writers Note: **Hey guys, I'm sorry about not updating "Stone Cold". I had started this awhile ago, and cleaned it up for some friends that had wanted a fic about Renee, and what she did to Wilson that was so bad it couldn't be shown on t.v. ;)*possible spoiler?haha*

Also, I started to make Jack and Renee videos! Haha, they've been a blast to make! I tried to post a link, but it wouldn't take it :( They're on twitvid, so if you can, go check them out! Just search "MarinaVelez" and they'll pop right up :)


End file.
